blurayoriginalsspecialsitefandomcom-20200214-history
Matchmaker
This page borrows properties from the Character Adoption page. It allows people to place their characters under the category in order to find them a romantic intrest. This can be done in two ways. Two users can agree on a couple together, or one user can offer to make another user a romantic intrest. Alos there will be a couple theme finder which places songs into specific categories for certain couples (more songs may be added). Bachelors Just add the name of the male character in which you wish to find a romantic intrest for, it is prefered that they have a page. Crossed out means mission acomplished. Bachelorette Just add the name of the female character in which you wish to find a romantic intrest for, it is prefered that they have a page. Signs This may help to understand how characters may react to one another. They really just classify characters into a specific group. All information retrieved from here. Aries Aries is representative of verve and energy and while many may associate a ‘me first’ attitude with Ariens, the truth is quite different from this. The ‘me first’ refers primarily to their competitiveness and their desire to be at the top of the world. Of course, the selfish aspect of their personality is true to some extent, but it can be controlled. They are known to be highly simple and straight-forward in their dealings. This is the secret behind the amazing clarity that they seem to possess regarding everyday life. Taurus Of all the twelve sun-signs, Taurus is the one most in need of order, security and self-assurance. Taurus are not friendly to indecision and chaos at all. They work hard at bringing security – social and economical, in their and their loved ones’ lives. They will find it very hard to risk it for something in the air, no matter how great and majestic it might be. These are really patient people that will never throw in the towel and keep fighting for what they value and what they believe in. They can settle for very few accomplishments, or long lean periods, but they need to know that certain changes are inevitable, and certain things will come to you only when they have to, no matter how hard and long you try. Quite a contrast from the patient plodder, huh? Gemini For all the people you see in your workplace, pegging along at a slow pace, working on things that are too linear to test any kind of ability or intelligence of any person and taking care of the same mundane tasks every single day with the sole objective of making a living, there is one thing you can be pretty damn sure of – they are definitely not Geminians. Of all the great tragedies and maladies of the world, nothing terrorizes the Geminian more than boredom. They are, since birth, used to multitasking. They just can’t go about life one issue at a time. Parents might find this amusing, but they should nonetheless try not to encourage it. Doing too many things at once from a young age spoils their sense of style and brings about a trait that is most common in Geminians – superficiality. For them, after a point, all that looks good is good enough. They become a jack of all trades and start concentrating only on the packaging. In some professions such as ones relating to media, however, that is exactly what you need from a person – a little knowledge of almost everything, but not too much. So its not such a bad thing after all. In the workplace, it is important that they have as many projects as they can, so that they may work on whichever they have the mood to work on at that moment. Cancer Cancerians are very defensive creatures – defensive of themselves, their friends and family. They have a very strong and formidable defensive fort in his psyche. He is not intimidated that easily and can sometimes take an aggressive stand in order to protect himself emotionally from transgresses of others. Anyone who intentionally or unintentionally jeopardizes their or their close ones’ dignity or self-respect, you will feel fended off or even pinned down. But if you persevere and gain their trust with time (which you most definitely will if your intensions are honest), you will see the soft, caring and considerate inner self – because now you are one of the protected. Leo All Leos of the world can be described using one metaphor – the sun. They want to be a sun giving out light and warmth to the whole world, and to see everyone in their circles thriving in or at least benefitting from their radiance. One other important thing needs to understand is that Leo is the sign of extremities. People of this Leo sun sign innately want to lead and be a master, but for those they adore and revere, they are ready to become slaves. They are very well organized and do things just the way they ought to be done, but it is also true that they are much better at organizing and systematizing others’ lives than their own. This trait of theirs sometimes borders on bossiness. But all this effort to improve another person’s life comes with an unnatural amount of warmth, kindly encouragement and a promise for help without having to ask, whenever it is needed. Virgo Of all the twelve signs, you will find these Virgo guys the busiest. And here’s the funny part – it’s not that they take up the most responsibility or the toughest job, or that they are so polite that they do all their coworkers’ work. It’s just that they end up the most swamped – might be because they are not that well-organized, or for some other reason, but they just can’t seem to be getting enough time. Another very important characteristic, probably their most prominent, is their desire to serve people. They can literally become slaves for the ones they love; pleasing them is all they wish to do! In doing so, they can get tricked or let down once in a while, but they do make very good friends. Libra Librans are known most for their laziness. But there is really a lot more to it than meets the eye. Librans actually know how to cool down, and how to relax and just let things go. That’s why, even when they hustle, they seem to have a lot of time for petty things like dressing up and making coffee. They even have time to just lie around and take a time out, with all the work of the world piled up, much to the chagrin of friends. If you look through their eyes, you’d feel people are too impatient to take pleasure in the small things in life. As you might expect from people with such a bend, Librans are very romantic. They always long for a long-lasting, committing, all-in kind of relationship. And as long as they don’t have it, they will always feel like something is missing within them. So they are definitely marriage material, but this comes with a glitch. Their inherent need for intimacy makes them rush into relationships without even taking the situation into account – in some cases, they are so young that they don’t even understand what a relationship means. Scorpio The first thing you will notice about a Scorpio is his/her forceful and vigorous nature. So if you cut open a Scorpio, I mean metaphorically, you will find a very intense source of energy. It will be like looking at the sun – you can’t look straight at it, or get too close. This source is what drives the Scorpio, and he/she uses this energy in whatever way he/she finds most satisfying. Now, as it is said, with great power comes great responsibility. There is a great need to channelize this energy in the right direction. Otherwise, things are bound to get disastrous. This high-energy state is also of an emotional nature. People who are in this state tend to get overly aggressive. That is why half the books written on Astrology have special chapters allotted for explaining the Scorpio’s sex drive. This is a great asset as well as a great liability. Not many can keep up the vigor and enthusiasm in their sex lives the way Scorpios can. But as I have said, there is the destructive side. And one of the first signs of this side taking over is denial and withdrawal. The Scorpio stops taking active interest in things, and grieves inside. The usual intense and vivacious expression is replaced by an introvert, brooding-within-oneself one. When inquired, the Scorpio will be the quickest at denying about having any sort of issue, before resuming to the same old routine. Sagittarius The first thing one would observe about a Sagittarius is his/her amazing frankness and practicality. Generally people who call themselves practical tend to be polite in the more diplomatic sense, but for these guys, the practicality seems to stem from the frankness. Actually, if you cut open a Sagittarius (I mean psychologically), you’d find that what drives them most is their broad outlook, and their quick, positive grasping power of almost any kind of problem. But mind you, the one inclined to get the whole larger picture is liable to miss out on the minor details. They always thirst for challenges in life, and most of the time are restlessly looking for one. Another thing that makes them restless is the endless pursuit of something better. One moment, they might be completely happy with what they’ve got for themselves and the very next moment, they wish they could have had better. Sagittarians are very caring and lively towards their loved ones, and have a great tendency of understanding their mistakes and learning from them. One very important thing the partner needs to understand here is that they love their freedom too much. Here the word freedom is used in a very different sense. The freedom does not refer to individuality or not wanting to change one’s way of life, it refers to the way in which a person wishes to express his/her love for his/her partner. And another aspect of this need for freedom is fear of closed spaces, in the psychological sense. Excessive possessiveness may take it’s toll on the Sagittarius. Capricorn There is a divide right in the middle where personality is concerned, in case of Capricorn. There is the never-give-up always fighting, always moving, always gaining altitude kind of person and there is also the confined person with self-imposed restrictions, who likes to stay at one place and work for what he values the most. But these two kinds of personalities have some common traits, the most notable of them being that of complaining and grumbling. Capricorn brings about a trait of not being contented with prevelant conditions, which is good in a way because it spurs people to do something about it, but it also brings about this other not so congenial and understanding side. Capricorns are very committed to their cause and are really good at getting what they want. There is a negative side to this too – they become successful and privileged and find that there are not a lot many people up there and it is not really possible to be friends with people who are not there – so they feel quite lonely. They are really good at coping up with this, but now this not something that can be completely taken out of the system, is it? Aquarius Aquarians are probably the most individualistic and strong kind of people. Now you can read that as pigheaded and rebellious, but that’s your wish (that’s not to say that being either of these is always a wrong thing). And as is the way of the world, the distinctive and strong in character are the ones followed by one and all; so this is what leaders are made of. Now things are not all rosy and jolly for Aquarians. If I had to describe an Aquarian in the least possible number of words, I won’t classify him as a leader or pioneer, I’d call him a walking bag of contradictions – coz that’s what he most definitely is. They do pioneering work, they go against the tide and try to change how the society thinks about something, yet they themselves find it very hard to change their mind on something once they have made up a notion. So this difficulty in modifying oneself and one’s beliefs becomes more and more noticeable and prominent with maturity; an Aquarian might need a lot of help and encouragement in coming up to prevalent times and practices. However, another important thing that makes them such good leaders is their cool temperament and emotional control – you could not find a person better at taking affirmative action in practically testing circumstances. Also, these guys are really understanding and do not find it very difficult to suffer contravenes of fellows. That is why they make such good friends. Pisces Pisceans are characterized by their emotional depth. They have such a vast reservoir of positive creative energy that they don’t even come close to realizing their true potential. They are too modest to admit their talent, and often underestimate themselves. No one has the ability to express true human emotions such as happiness, love, anger and forgiveness in his art as much as the Piscean. So he/she no doubt has talent, but there is a tremendous need for encouragement. Pisceans give their friends unconditional support when needed. They believe in the notion that a friend in need is a friend indeed. But this works both ways. They also need to be understood and helped when in need. Ophiuchus Relationship Personalities This may help to understand how characters may react to one another. They really just classify characters into a specific group. Flirty Characters These characters just naturally come off as flirty. Whether in a relationship or not. They feed off the attention of others, and sometimes their current partner just isn't enough. As long as there not cheating it's all fair game right? These characters need to be watched, and are prone to making their partner jealous. They crave the attention, and as long as their is some-one around to feed their appetite then they are okay. Womanizers/Maninizer The infamous characters love having mutiple partners. They similar to flirty characters crave off of attention. However these characters will cross boundaries flirty characters may not take. These characters will cheat with multiple partners. They are usually afraid or unknowing of commitment, therefore avoiding finding that "special some-one" in order to mess around. Timid Characters These characters are cute, but risky to those who like them. They never show many emotions of love, besides a lingering stare, or a blushing. They hide their feelings, in fear of rejection. While some characters would come right out, and admit their feelings, these characters keep it bottled up. They may never react to the others flirtations, or may become flustered. It isn't even guaranteed that they will date the peson they like, even though they know that the person likes them back. Hearbrakers These characters play the "game of love" very well. They know how the human mind works, and love to play with people's hearts. They are the type to share a romantic moonlit dinner with a lover, then disappear to never be seen again. Possesive/Abusive Characters These characters may love their partner, but are not capable showing it with compassion. They will cause physical harm, or force characters to do things for them. Whether they love their partner or not is often unknown or not addressed, however they like to have control over the partner making them fear them. The partner is often times a timid character. Obsessed Characters These characters are infatuated with another character. They will follow them or chase them. Often times they will be hyperactive fans, and younger children. They are often called "fangirls". Levels of obssesive behavior may vary. Personality Traits An idea inspired by the Sims 3. *Athletic *Absent Minded *Angler (Fisher) *Bookworm *Adventerous *Great Cooker *Green Thumb *Easily Impressed *Family Oriented *Easily Angered *Narcissitic *Snob *Frugal *Mooch *Weapons Fanatic *Genuis *Over Emotional *Party Animal *Heavy Sleeper *Light Sleeper *Brave *Daredevil *Couch Potato *Technophobe *Techno Enthuasist *Friendly *Good (Overly Generous) *Evil *Flirty *Hopless Romantic *Optimistic *Angsty *Inaproppriate *Ambitious *Pessimistic *Timid *Disciplined *Perfectionist Couple Theme Finder Feel free to use these themes, or to add more themes. Womanizer Relationship *I'm Not Your Toy ~ La Roux *Womanizer ~ Britney Spears *Kelis ~ Trick Me *Hotel Room Service ~ Pitbull *Runaway Baby ~ Bruno Mars Bad Relationship *Bad Romance ~ Lady Gaga *Alejandro ~ Lady Gaga *No Way ~ Lady Gaga *Prom Queen ~ Lil' Wayne *Picture to Burn ~ Taylor Swift *Gives You Hell ~ All American Rejects *Paparazzi ~ Lady Gaga *Hot N' Cold ~ Katy Perry *7 Things I Hate About You ~ Miley Cyrus *Little Bit ~ Lykke Li *Try Sleeping With A Broken Heart ~ Alicia Keys *Heartless ~ Kanye West *Gold Digger ~ Kanye West ft. Jamie Foxx *Already Gone ~ Kelly Clarkson *Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) ~ Beyonce *Face Drop ~ Sean Kingston *Face Down ~ Red Apparatus Jumpsuit *Hush Hush (I Will Survive Remix) ~ Pussycat Dolls *Rehab ~ Rihanna feat. Justin Timberlake *Stupid In Love ~ Rihanna *When Your Gone ~ Avril Lavigne *What The Hell ~ Avril Lavigne *Love the Way You Lie ~ Eminem Ft. Rihanna *Love You Anyway ~ Boyzone Opposites Attract *Chemicals React ~ Aly & AJ *Opposites Attract ~ Paula Abdul *Heartbreak Warfare ~ John Mayer *Shut Up & Kiss Me ~ Orianthi True Love *Check Yes Juliet ~ We the Kings *Marry Me ~ Train *All I Want For Christmas Is You ~ Mariah Carey *Must Have Done Something Right ~ Relient K *Stickwitu ~ The Pussycat Dolls *Beautiful Soul ~ Jesse McCartney *Lucky ~ Jason Mraz & Colbie Callat *Endless Love ~ Glee Cover *Smile ~ Uncle Kracker *Runaway ~ The Corrs *Silly Love Songs ~ Glee Cover *Can You Feel The Love Tonight ~ Elton John *Next To You ~ Chris Brown ft. Justin Bieber *I Love The Way You Love Me ~ Boyzone Long Distance Love *A Thousand Miles ~ Vanessa Carlton *Many the Miles ~ Sara Bareilles *The Space in Between Us ~ Building 429 *Can't Hurry Love ~ The Supremes *Mama Said ~ The Shirelles *O-o-h Child ~ Five Stairsteps *Stay With You ~ Goo Goo Dolls *Please Don't Leave Me ~ Pink *Who Knew ~ Pink *Hey There Delilah ~ Plain White T's *A Million Miles Away ~ Rihanna *Long Distance ~ The Naked Brothers Band *Long Distance ~ Brandy *Ain't No Mountain High Enough ~ Marvin Gaye & Tammi Tarrel *Talking To The Moon ~ Bruno Mars *No Air ~ Jordin Sparks ft. Chris Brown *Jet Lag ~ Simple Plan ft. Natasha Beddingfield *A Year Without Rain ~ Selena Gomez Obsessive Love These songs vary from a crush to a literal obsession. *Paparazzi ~ Lady Gaga *Obsessed ~ Mariah Carey *Mickey ~ Toni Basil *One Way Or Another ~ Blondie *Hey, Soul Sister ~ Train *In My Head ~ Jason Derulo *I Wanna Have Your Babies ~ Natasha Bedingfield *Hopelessly Addicted ~ The Corrs *Hello ~ Beyonce *Irresistible ~ The Corrs *What Can I Do ~ The Corrs *Miscommunication ~ Timbaland feat. Keri Hilson & Sebastian *Sorrento Moon (I Remember) ~ Tina Arena *River Deep, Mountain High ~ Glee Cover *All To Myself ~ Guy Sebastian *Kryptonite ~ Guy Sebastian *Crush ~ Glee Cover *Hate That I Love You ~ Rihanna feat. Neyo *Your Love Is My Drug ~ Ke$ha *Lay All Your Love On Me ~ Mamma Mia The Movie Cover *I Want To Know What Love Is ~ Tina Arena *Marry You ~ Bruno Mars *Crush ~ David Archuleta *Hey Juliet ~ LMNT Tragic Love *Thinking Of You ~ Katy Perry *Lucy ~ Skillet *Just A Dream ~ Carrie Underwood Love Triangle *So In Love With Two ~ Mikaila *You Belong With Me ~ Taylor Swift *Sk8ter Boi ~ Avril Lavigne *Been Waiting ~ Jessica Mauboy *Jesse's Girl ~ Glee Cover *Lips Of An Angel ~ Hinder *Boyfriend ~ Jordan Pruitt *Teardrops On My Guitar ~ Taylor Swift Young Love *Young And In Love ~ Jordin Sparks *Happiness ~ Alexis Jordan *So Young ~ The Corrs *Love Will Find A Way ~ Lion King 2 *One Of The Boys ~ Katy Perry *Teenage Dream ~ Katy Perry *My Destiny ~ Donna De Lory Category:Relationships